My Adventures with Diggs Nightcrawler
by emmydisney17
Summary: Based on the Wonderbook games with a twist. When Doc's simple life is thrown into mystery and adventure thanks to the murder of Humpty Dumpty, the Don of Library City, only She and the bookworm Detective Diggs Nightcrawler can solve the case, put Humpty back together and catch the crooks behind it all.
1. Prolouge

**My Adventures with Diggs Nightcrawler**

 **(Based upon the video game Diggs Nightcrawler from the Wonderbook games)**

 **Prolouge: Humpty's Desperate Plea**

 _"I still remember how my first adventure with the most amazing bookworm detective all began. I was just a nine year old girl at the time but i recall the day my family and i moved into Library City for a better life... however it was not meant to be. Soon my parents and my little brother fell ill and soon died, leaving me all alone. And since there was nobody around to turn to i turned to life on the streets as an orphan and made my pay by selling newspapers, standing outside and shouting the latest news for hours on end. I had no idea that one day my whole life, which had taken a turn to a turn for the worst, was about to take another turn. This time for the better, it all started around 4 o' clock one fatefull afternoon."_

The dark clouds began to cover the afternoon sky over a tall modern city where people from all kinds of popular fairytales live and thrive in the thumping motropolis. Most didn't even pay attention to a nine year old girl who was holding up a newspaper with a bag over her shoulders as she tried to sell papers before sundown.

She was a nine year old african american girl with brown hair, tied to a pigtail with a purple headband on it, and she wore a white doctor coat, a lavender and purple striped fleese shirt, a pink fleece skirt and pink and white sparkling shoes. Her name was Dottie McStuffins but everybody called her Doc for short (Doc McStuffins) She was trying to sell the last of her newspapers to the people on the streets.

"Extra! Extra! Read all about it!" Doc shouted "Get your papers here! Book Shelf Express! Extra! Extra!"

When nobody stopped to even pay attention to her, much less buy a newspaper, she sighed before she stopped to look at a young girl holding hands with her mother and father. It reminded Doc about how much she missed her family and the wonderful times they had together.

"Excuse me miss." a gentleman's voice spoke up "May I have one?"

Doc turned and saw an egg in a black business suit, a red bowtie, black shos and a pocket watch in his pocket with a golden chain attached to his suit. His name was Humpty Dumpty, known as the Hump, and the Don of Library City (Digs Nightcrawler).

"Here you go." Doc said as she handed the egg a newspaper.

"Thank you my dear," Humpty said but then he looked around in a worried way and Doc looked around to see what he could've seen.

"Uh, who are you looking for?" Doc asked "Are you waiting for anyone?"

"Um... something like that," Humpty said "My dear, how about I relive you of duty and take you with me? I have a feeling it's not so safe around here."

Doc's skin crawled as she looked around for the anyone who looked dangerous and said "I... I don't know, but i'm pretty scared."

"Then come with me." Humpty said "It will be safer in my place."

Usually Doc wouldn't trust strangers but in this case she felt like she could trust him and she sighed as she said "Okay, but i'm bringing my newspapers."

* * *

Soon they arrived at Humpty's where Doc was given a nice warm meal and a bath since she hadn't had one for a while. When Humpty called for her in his office she wasted no time going to his office where the egg stood next to the open window and Doc said "I'm here, what is it Mr. Dumpty?"

"Doc, this my be disturbing news, but I need you to remain calm when you hear it." Humpty said.

"What is it?" Doc said

"I'm afraid I've received very disturbing news." Humpty said "That i'm about to be, as they say, taken down, bumped off... murdered."

"Murdered?!" Doc asked in shock

"But that's just the beginning of the reign of terror that will engulf our fair city. But there is a way you can help."

"H-How?" Doc asked in worry

"First, you must find the detective Diggs, Diggs nightcrawler to be precise. Here is his address." Humpty said as he handed Doc the business card of the detective he mentioned "Only you and he can solve the mystery of my murder and put things back together again."

"But... But i'm just a little girl!" Doc protested "I... I don't even know how-why-when-"

Suddenly the door handle began to jiggle and she gasped in horror while the egg propped off a chair t keep whoever was trying to get in out.

"There's no time child!" Humpty said "You have to leave now!"

"Why me?" Doc asked in fright

"Because your the only one who I believe can help me and Diggs bring the murderer to justice and save the city!" Humpty said 'I know this is all very sudden but you must flee now! An whatever you do, don't look back, trust no one but Diggs and, most importantly, don't stop until you've solved this for me! Now go!"

Doc quickly ran for the door and closed it before she headed outside and hopped into her bike. As she left the driveway she heard the door being broken down, some loud voices an finally... a loud gunshot fallowed by cracking sounds.

Doc was scared out of her mind but she didn't look back, not even once thinking about the stacks of newspaper she left behind or about her job or even the rain that had started to fall from the sky.

Whoever this Diggs Nightcrawler was he'd better be as helpful as she was told. Otherwise she was afraid all this would be for not. All she knew was that she had to get to his place and fast, no matter what.


	2. Diggs Gets Egged

**Chapter One: Diggs gets Egged**

The Scene changes from outside to inside an office with all the typical things you'd find in a detective's office. Newspaper clippings on the walls, case files in boxes and a desk where someone was sitting on it, looking out at the rain that had began to fall from inside his office before another voice began to narrate.

 _"The name is Nightcrawler. Diggs Nightcrawler. I'm a detective, but not just any old gumshoe. I happen to be the best darn gumshoe the whole town has ever known. I live alone, work long hours and I get paid next to nothing. It's how it is for talent like mine. Or at least it used to be, until one day my life changed forever. It was around 7:50 pm, and I was watching the rain fall from my office window. It had been a slow day so there was pretty much nothing left to do. But then the kid stumbled into my life."_

Creek! Thud!

The person in the chair turned and saw Doc, who had opened the door and tripped on the carpet before falling flat on her face.

 _"Literally Stumbled that is. And from the looks on her face something must've spooked her pretty bad in order for her to look so pale and leave her at a lost for breath."_

Doc got up from the ground, breathing deeply and sighing as she leaned back on the door she had closed before she asked "Are... you... Diggs Nightcrawler?"

"I am kid."

The figure came out from the shadows and into the light, revealing himself to be a blue bookworm with a black fedora on his head with a belt, a tan trench coat with a white shirt under it along with a red tie and six arms. This was Diggs Nightcrawler (from the Wonderbook game)

"Don't tell me, you want me to find you missing dolly huh?" Diggs asked "I keep telling Mrs. Muffets' kids I ain't no toy magnet but do they listen?"

"No! Nothing like that..." Doc said "It's... it's about... oh my aching legs." She sat down on the floor and sighed as she rubbed her legs "I biked for miles trying to find this place."

"You must've rode your bike pretty far to make it here huh? Kind of weird since Mrs. Muffets is just around the corner." Diggs said "Get lost trying to catch the ice cream man?"

"No... I got here from Humpty's... and he told me..." Doc explained.

"Humpty?" Diggs asked in surprise "Hump the Dump? What were you doing over there?"

"Somebody... Mur-mur-mur..."

"Mur what? Spit it out kid!" Diggs exclaimed "Somebody did what to my pal?"

"Somebody murdered him!" Doc exclaimed in terror

"What?!" Diggs cried in shock "but that's impossible! He was alive and kicking when I last visited him hours ago!"

"It's true! I was there, he told me he felt someone was out to kill him... and-and his murderer... tried to break in and he told me to... to find you and tell him... that you and I... have to solve his murder!"

 _"I couldn't believe it, but Humpty wouldn't have kid around when he sent someone to me. He never tried to trick me when he sent someone to me. I knew then and there Hump's murder had to be true. And if he really thought that he and this little kid could solve his murder he must've had his brain scrambled in a fit of panic, or maybe she was his only option left. But that wasn't the only surprise awaiting me that evening."_

Suddenly there was a knock at the door and Diggs said "Who's there, is he with you?"

Doc shook her head. Diggs went to the door and opened it before a hand shoved a timer in his hands and said "For you Diggs." then the figure closed the door and ran off. Diggs looked at the timer as it ticked to the red arrow and then...

BOOM! SPLAT!

Egg yolk splattered everywhere on the wall, on the floor and even on Diggs and Doc's bodies. Doc was grossed out as she tried to wipe off some of the yolk off her face and coat as she cried "Ewww! What was that?!"

"An Egg timer kid." Diggs said as he wiped off some egg yolk from his face "An egg bomb timer. That's it. Let me at that egg scrambling crook!" He opened the door to his office, dropped the timer and turned to Doc saying "Stay here kid, this won't take long."

He took off after the shadowy crook as he ran down the halls, trying to lose him but no matter where the shadow turned Diggs was right on his tale. Diggs had just had him when the shadow pulled out a gun and fired. But the worm hit the floor and dodged the attacks before he shadow slipped into an elevator shaft and closed the door.

Diggs returned to his office, angrily muttering something before he opened the door and saw Doc trying to wipe off the yolk off his desk as she looked up and said "Did you catch him?"

"No, but he won't get away from me next time." Diggs said "He thinks the yolks on me, but it ain't. Just you wait until I find that lurking shadowy guy again."

"What about me? You can't leave me here alone!" Doc cried in sudden alarm "What if he comes back again?"

"Well, no offence kid, but I prefer not to be a babysitter when i'm on a case." Diggs said "Plus, you're making an even bigger mess in my office!"

"I'm trying to wipe off the yolk." Doc said

"And removing some of the ink and print on the papers in the progress." Diggs pointed out as he pointed to a once printed piece of paper that had some of it's ink removed thanks to Doc trying to clean it off from the yolk.

"Humpty said you needed help. And he told me that only you and I can put things back together again." Doc said "And if he is your best friend, why don't you let me help him for his sake, that's what he would've wanted."

Diggs took a long look at Doc as she stared right back at him before he sighed and rolled his eyes saying "Alright, fine. I'll take you with me. For now."

"Oh thank you!" Doc cried happily. She ran over to hug him but Diggs held up his hands and blocked the girl from hugging him

"But no sappy hugs or kisses, okay?" Diggs asked "Also, I don't want you to distract me or get me into any more trouble. If you cause trouble in any kind i'm dumping you in the nearest kiddie corner I can find."

Doc sighed but understood "Alright... I promise I won't cause trouble."

Diggs placed a toothpick in his mouth and said "Now let's go kid, we're going to be in for a wild ride."

"You drive a car?" Doc asked "Don't you need legs to drive? No offence."

"I never said we were taking a car kid," Diggs said "I'm talking about the bus. I know a shortcut there and if we hurry, we might be able to make it before the rain washes away anything important."


	3. Who Bumped the Dumpty?

**Chapter Two: Who Bumped the Dumpty?**

After taking the bus, Diggs and Doc arrived at Humpty's home, where the police were already there as they took pictures and examined the crime scene while Humpty's cracked and empty body lay sprawled across the ground, his shell pieces no where to be seen. Thunder and Lightning rumbled from the sky as rain poured down in buckets.

 _"I was too late. Hump the Dump was bumped off the wall. The wall of his own home. There was no way this had to be an accident, Hump had never known for being clumsy, not even before he became the Don of the town. Whoever had done this had to either had broken in or had to already have been in the house as a visitor. The Question was, what did the killer do with those egg shell pieces?"_

"Oh, Poor Mr. Dumpty." Doc said in sympathy "Sorry about your loss."

Diggs did not respond to Doc's words. He just simply went to the police cops and one of them, a bear cop, said "Evening Nightcrawler, you working this one?"

"Of course I am." Diggs said "The Hump was my best friend and my boss. Why wouldn't I be on the case?"

"I wanna know why your covered in egg yolk." A fox cop asked as he eyed the bookworm "Only the egg's killer would be covered in the stuff."

"An egg bomb timer covered me in the stuff." Diggs said as he scrapped some off his coat.

"And take a look at what the boys found when they looked inside the joint." the bear cop said before he pulled out a newspaper bag from the police car "Its one of those Newspaper bags those children at the press use to carry their papers around. And inside was this ID take saying that this bag belongs to a certain little girl named-"

"Diggs!"

They turned when Doc ran up to them, holding Humpty's egg shell in her hand shouting "Look at what I found!"

"Freeze!" the bear cop shouted

Doc stopped and a pair of rabbit cops grabbed her as she looked on saying "What's going on? Let go of me!"

"I think we may have found Don Humpty's killer." The Bear cop said "It's one of those cases where good little kids go bad."

"What?!" Doc asked "I didn't do it!"

"Your covered in egg yolk, your bag and ID card were found at the scene of the crime and you're holding the tell-all egg shell in your hand!" The fox cop exclaimed "That's proof enough for me that you bumped him off, but it wasn't just you, it had to be an operation for two. Ain't I right, Diggs Nightcrawler?"

"I haven't gone rotten Foxy, if I had would I be dumb enough to come back here? And why would I hire a kid I hardly even know as my partner for a murder?" Diggs said before he pushed the rabbits off Doc and she ran to his side.

"I still think you did it." Officer Foxy said as he crossed her arms.

Ignoring the cop, Diggs turned to Doc and said "Now tell me kid, where did you find that shell?"

"In the rose bushes near the entrance." Doc said

Diggs took the egg shell and scratched his chin before he said "Whoever did this must've had butterfingers to lose these. Let's see if there's more around here. With or without the cops help."

"But I thought the police were suppose to help us." Doc said as they walked past the crime scene to explore the front yard some more.

"That was before you ran out looking like the killer with the egg shell in your hand. Now they think you and I did this to Humpty." Diggs said "But don't worry, when we find those egg shells we can get him back together again an he can tell these coppers who really scrambled him."

"Really? But his story said that none of the King's horses or men could put him back together again." Doc said "If they can't, why do you think we can?"

"Cause we ain't the king's horses or men kid." Diggs said "We're an inchworm and a scamp trying to clear our names. And that's about as un-kingly as you can get."

Suddenly Diggs put his arms in front of Doc and stopped her from taking another step. Doc looked down and saw that she had almost stepped on another of Humpty's egg shells and she picked it up as she said "Whoa, it's a good thing you saw that Diggs."

Diggs also noticed that the front door of the don's house was left open and he motioned her to fallow him. They snuck inside the building and the first thing Doc noticed was a basket yarn with some knitting needles sticking out.

"Did his mother make stuff for him?" Doc asked

"Yeah, Hump started to take Knitting as his hobby ever since his mother passed on. Kind of reminds him of her and keeps his mind busy when he was under pressure." Diggs said before he quickly added "But you didn't hear that from me. If he was still around he'd probably kill me for telling you that."

Doc couldn't help but giggle but Diggs didn't find it funny. He and Doc walked into the next room where Doc ran over to a table tennis table and said "Let me guess, you and Humpty liked to play tennis?"

"When there wasn't much to do, Hump would invite me to hang out with him. To talk on a nice walk in his garden, or to have coffee at our favorite café or just to play one on one with each other." Diggs said "I remember one time we played tennis I nearly knocked over the old egg and he pretended to have cracked just to throw me off guard for a sneak attack."

Doc saw the worm smile and even chuckle at that memory as he said "It took me a while before the joke finally got old fast and I got even with him when I pretended he broke my arm to get the jump on him."

"You must've really have fun huh?" Doc asked

"Oh yeah, the best." Diggs said.

Then he looked at Doc, who was smiling slyly and he shook his head and cleared his throat as he said "Or at least we used to. Let's get outta here kid and find those egg shells. Let's check the room where Humpty fell."

Soon they arrived at the room where Doc last saw Humpty before his demise. The door was broken, there were things scattered everywhere and a broken window where Humpty had fallen from and cracked. From the wreck they found the last two pieces of Humpty and Diggs picked them up while Doc looked around until she saw a picture of a younger Diggs and Humpty talking to each other and smiling.

"Aww, you were so cute when you were little." Doc said

"I'll pretend I didn't hear that." Diggs said "Come on, let's get this over with before the cops start playing twenty questions with us."

Doc smiled before she fallowed the worm outside where the cops had managed to lift the egg body a little so it looked like it was sitting. Diggs crawled over to the egg and began to put the pieces back together. He was about to put the last piece of the egg back on when suddenly the lights went out and then...

BAM! POW! WHAM! KABLAMMERS!

When the lights came back on the animal police men were sprawled across the ground, dazed and bruised. Diggs was shoved into the rose bushes where his coat caught on the thorns and Doc was next to him, trying to help him back up. The only things that were missing were the egg shell pieces and Humpty's body.

"Diggs!" Doc cried in alarm as she helped the worm up "Are you alright?"

"Ugh, a little dazed but fine." Diggs said "But somebody just shot up the crime scene and took Humpty's body. That means somebody doesn't want Humpty to talk."

"What are we going to do now?" Doc asked

A card flew towards them before Diggs picked it up and said "Kid, i'll tell you what we're gonna do. We're going to go visit a singer at a night club Humpty owned."

"But i'm too young for night clubs." Doc said

"You'd rather wait for the cops to wake up and haul you to jail?" Diggs asked

Doc looked back at the cops before she turned back to Diggs saying "You have a point, where's the club?"

"Easy, just a hop, skip and a jump from here." Diggs said "Let's go."

With that both Diggs and Doc ran off, hot on the trail of whoever had bumped off Humpty and clear their names before the cops could catch them. And they were unaware a pair of eyes were watching them from the shadows.


	4. Itsy Bitsy Spider

**Chapter Three: Itsy Bitsy Spider**

 _I knew that my office wasn't safe so me and Doc went to Humpty's jazz joint; the Frying Pan. His girl, Miss Itsy Bitsy was the headliner of the joint. Boy, what a web she could weave in the time I inch my way from my office to her dressing room. It would've been simple waltz into the building but a big bad goon of an ape was blocking the way._

Diggs and Doc arrived at the club to find a large ape guarding the front door and Diggs sighed as he said "Just another night in Book City. Stay here kid, this won't be pretty."

Diggs inched his way towards the ape and said "Hey there pal, what do you say?"

"Back off Diggs, Bitsy says 'No visitors of any kind' and that means you." the ape said

"Tell her i'm coming in anyway. Now move over." Diggs said as he tried to move past the guard. However the ape grabbed the worm and swung him around his head before tossing him right into a telephone pole. Diggs slid down as stars flew around his head while Doc ran over to his side and cried "Diggs! Are you alright?"

"Is it my tie?" Diggs asked, trying to sound unfazed as stars continued to spin "Did I forget your birthday or something?"

Angered by this Doc marched up to he ape as the worm shook his head before realizing what was happening and said to himself "That kid must have a death wish."

"How could you be so mean, you big brute?" Doc asked right before she kicked the ape in the shin.

"OWWW!" The ape hollers, bouncing on one knee as he clung to his shin in pain, before he lose his balance and tumbled down a steep hill down the street, rolling like a bowling ball all the way down.

"Sorry!" Doc called down to the ape.

Diggs chuckled at what he had just witnessed and said "Looks like what they say is true, 'the bigger you are the harder you fall'. And that guy is falling pretty far."

"I don't see what's so funny." Doc said "I could've hurt him!"

"Ah, he'll walk it off." Diggs said, shrugging it off

"And your hurt too." Doc said

"Like I said kid, i'll walk it off." Diggs said "Now let's save the talking for Bitsy. She should be in her dressing room right about now."

* * *

Inside a spider themed dressing room a woman with six arms in black gloves, a red dress with a long collar and black heels. Her name was the Itsy Bitsy Spider (Wonderbook: Diggs Nightcrawler) and she was preparing for her next performance when the door opened and in came Diggs and Doc.

"Oh, Diggs!" Bitsy exclaimed in surprise "You surprised me, I thought you were one of those reporters again."

"I ain't from the press, but I am here for some answers to some questions." Diggs said

"And who's that?" Bitsy asked as she pointed to Doc.

"Doc, ignore her she's just a tagalong." Diggs said "And I had no choice to bring her."

"Oh that's alright Diggsie," Bitsy said sweetly as she took Doc's hand and pulled her closer to she could toy with the girl's hair "I just love children. And this one is just so adorable."

"Uh, thanks." Doc said, as an uneasy feeling crept over her.

"She's just so adorable, I could just eat her up." Bitsy said before she laughed a little before noticing how uneasy Doc looked before she said "I'm just kidding cookie pie. Don't take it so seriously."

"Alright Bitsy, tea time's over." Diggs said "Back to business, did you know Humpty had been bumped off the wall of his own home?"

"Oh Diggs, that was the first thing I heard when I turned on the radio. I just couldn't believe it." Bitsy said sadly as Doc slipped from her hands "How would ever want him sunny side up? I can hardly imagine how horrible this must be for you, seeing how you were his best pal. As close as, well, butter and eggs."

"You, me, and the kid knows that." Diggs said as he looked out the window "But the cops think she and I did it. Thanks to a shadow egging us with that bomb. But once we put him back together again, he'll explain everything."

"You really think it would work?" Bitsy asked

"It's worth a shot." Diggs said

The door knocked and a voice from the other side shouted "Your on Miss Spider!"

"In a sec!" she called back before she turned to Diggs and Doc before saying "You two can stay here until my number is over. It'll be safer."

She then walked out the door and closed it behind her. Doc shuttered and sat down on the couch as she said "I don't like her."

"Why not kid?" Diggs asked curiously "The dame thought you looked good enough to eat."

"That's what I'm worried about." Doc said "There was something about her... something I just don't like about her. Something... really bad."

"Well, unless she's working a part time job as the candy witch from Hansel and Gretel, I think what your feeling is all in your head." Diggs said before he sat down on the dresser chair and said "Just relax and I'll turn on some tunes to calm your nerves."

Doc sighed before she scooted over to the edge and felt something behind a pillow. She lifted the pillow and cried "Diggs! Look!"

Diggs lifted his hat when he saw her hold up a piece of Humpty's shell he nearly fell over in shock and cried "What the-How did... oh no, the shadow must've been here and snuck this into the dressing room when Bitsy wasn't looking. We gotta warn her."

Diggs took Doc's hand and they burst out of the dressing room and down the stairs to catch Bitsy and warn her of this discovery before the shadow struck again.


	5. A Wild Chase

**Chapter Four: A Wild Chase**

 _I had no idea why, but if the shadow was out to frame Bitsy, it had to be something nasty. Or maybe cause he had a sick since of humor and thought it would be funny to frame her like he framed me and the kid. Whatever the reason, I wasn't about to let this guy get away with it._

Diggs and Doc arrived at the bottom of the stairs and ran out to the stage just as Bitsy spoke into the microphone "This one's for my man. Here's yolk in your eye humpty, wherever you are."

"Hey Bitsy!" Diggs shouted as he waved the egg shell around.

Bitsy gasped but before she could say or do anything Officer Foxy and her rabbit partners burst into the building shouting "Nobody move! This is the police and we're looking for Nightcrawler and McStuffins!

"McStuffins?" Diggs asked

"That's my surname." Doc said uneasily

"And I thought Hump's name was strange." Diggs said

"There he is!" shouted one of the rabbits as they pointed to the stage "Get 'em!"

"Gotta run!" Diggs shouted before he took Doc's hand and they both ran for their lives, with a fox and two rabbits hot on their tail. They ran across the floor, ducking under tables, hopping over chairs and pushing past other people in the club. Doc was beginning to feel tired as she began to slow down but Diggs was still pulling her arm and she knew she couldn't give up yet.

Suddenly Officer Foxy pounced on Diggs and they slid across the floor and the worm lost his grip on Doc as she slid under a table and cried "Diggs!"

"Gotcha now Nightcrawler," Foxy said "Any last words before I slap the cuffs on you?"

"Yeah, when's the last time you had a breath mint?" Diggs asked

Foxy growled before she tried to move her arm, only to find someone had handcuffed her foot to a bar stool and she couldn't break free.

"Hey, what gives?!" She cried as she tried to unlock the cuffs.

Diggs was confused as well until Doc grabbed his upper arm and tugged it shouting "Come on Diggs, that won't last long!"

"Smart thinking Kid." Diggs said as they sped off though the exit doors. He knew Doc must've cuffed the fox to the stool to buy some time but it wouldn't be long before those rabbits would help her escape and when they got out the first thing they did was look for a hiding place before Diggs noticed a fire escape and climbed up to it, carrying Doc in his arms before they reached the top.

"Oh man, oh man, I can't believe I just did that!" Doc exclaimed

"Shh! Quiet kid." Diggs hushed "Or they're here us!"

"That was crazy," Doc said, too excited to have noticed what Diggs was saying "I actually trapped a police officer with-"

Diggs grabbed Doc and covered her mouth with his first set of hands, held down her arms with his second and held her legs with his third. Doc's muffled cries were quieted as Diggs watched Officer Foxy and her rabbit minions burst out of the exit and look around as the fox shouted "Nightcrawler! We'll find you and your little partner even if it takes all night!"

Doc was terrified as she shook with fright but Diggs remained firm on his hold with her, making sure she couldn't talk or move so Foxy would miss them. When the fox and the rabbits were finally gone. Diggs sighed in relief while Doc wriggled in his arms and tried to speak but with Diggs' arms covering her mouth she couldn't. Finally Diggs let her go and Doc sighed as she took several deep breaths and said "What did you do that for?!"

"I had to keep you quiet," Diggs said "Otherwise we would've been in the slammer right about now."

"I was scared, I was terrified! But do you care?!" Doc asked angrily.

"I'm sorry kid, but there was no time to explain. Just calm down, getting angry isn't going to help us right now."

Doc sighed and took several deep breaths before she looked back at Diggs saying "I'm... I'm still scared... what if they come back? What will they do to us?"

"I dunno, but I prefer not to find out." Diggs said "And you don't have to be scared... I'm right here kid. And as long as we're together, I won't let that shadow two feet near you."

"You promise?" Doc asked

"Promise." Diggs said.

Suddenly they heard a car start from below them and they looked down to see the shadowy figure hop into a car, with Humpty's body strapped to the trunk! Diggs saw a car from nearby and got an idea. When the shadow's car sped away, Diggs got under the car and hotwired it as Doc asked "What are you doing?"

"I'm getting us a ride to catch the shadow." Diggs said "But since I don't have legs, your going to have to man the petals."

"What?! But I'm only 9 years old!" Doc cried in alarm

"And I've never drove a car before, but that's not going to stop me. Now hop in!" Diggs said.

With little choice Doc crawled into the driver's seat and huddled under so she could push the petals while Diggs hopped into the driver's seat and took the wheel before they sped out and drove after the shadow.

The shadow looked through his window to see Diggs catching up to him and tried to lose him in traffic but Diggs couldn't be shaken off so easily. He gripped the steering wheel tightly and shouted at Doc "Floor it Kid!"

Doc pressed the petal and the car sped forward, ramming the trunk as a piece flew off somewhere.

"Again kid!" Diggs shouted

Doc pressed the petal again and the car rammed the shadow's car again, causing another piece to fly off.

"Once more kid!" Diggs ordered.

Diggs pushed with all her might and the car rammed into the shadow's car again before another piece flew off.

Diggs was about to order Doc to push the pedal again when the shadow took a sharp turn and drove off with Humpty's body while Diggs' car took a wrong turn and he screamed when he realized they were about to ram into a wall!

"Time to go!" He cried as he grabbed Doc and opened the car, jumping out with Doc in his arms as they screamed in fear.

KA-BOOM!

Doc and Diggs rolled out of the way of the car's falling pieces but sprawled across the street, dazed with scraps and bruises. Doc moaned as she held her head and looked back at the burning car before turning her attention to Diggs, who was knocked out and she ran to his side, shaking him as she cried "Diggs! Wake up Diggs! Diggs!"

Diggs moaned before he fell silent and Doc looked around before she spotted a wagon and got an idea. She used all her strength to pull Diggs into the wagon and covered him in a blanket before she placed Diggs' hat on her head and said "Come on Diggs, I know where we can go. We're going back to my house."

With that she began to pull the wagon with the covered detective away as thunder rumbled from the sky and Doc began her long trek from here to her home.


	6. A Heart to Heart Chat

**Chapter Five: A Heart to Heart Chat**

When Doc, tired and soaking wet from the rain, arrived home she passed the 'for sale' sign and went to the backyard where her play house was and she used the last of her energy she shoved the wagon into the playhouse and closed the door. She sighed and turned on the light to see her colorful playroom with her toys scattered around along with some gadgets like a microwave, a shovel and a jar full of change with a money sign drawn on it.

Ever since she had became an orphan she had to salvage the things she needed and take it all to her playhouse, which had become her new home since she couldn't live in her old home anymore. She sighed and grabbed a pink stethoscope from her desk and it's magic glowed all around as she said "Hi guys, i'm home!"

With a magical twirl, the toys came to life and greeted Doc, who managed to smile in spite of herself before Diggs woke up, pushed the blanket off him and groaned as he said "Ugh, what a ride." when he saw the toys stare at him his eyes went wide and he said "Uh Kid, please tell me your seeing this."

"Don't worry Diggs, I can explain everything."

* * *

Some time later, after Doc had explained everything, Diggs placed his hat back on his head and said "So, your a doctor for toys and that thing brings them back to life?"

"Yes." Doc said as she held her stethoscope tight "You see, I want to be a doctor like my mom was. But I ended up selling newspapers instead."

"Some parents huh?" Diggs asked "So when are they coming back?"

"They're... they're not coming back." Doc said sadly "My parents... and my little brother... died three weeks ago."

"Oh." Diggs said "So who's been taking care of you?"

"My toys and me... nobody else." Doc said

"You mean you don't have any other relatives to cake care of you?" Diggs asked "Cause you know this would count as child endangerment. A crime by the way."

"I didn't have a choice." Doc said "I tried to fit in with the orphanage kids but they didn't like me no matter what I tried. Finally I ran away and started to work so I could buy my house back and live here again... so far I only have enough to live in my playhouse."

Diggs looked at the money jar on the desk and said "Kid, you don't have enough to pay for the electricity bill much less a house."

"Then what am I going to do when they find me here?" Doc asked "Will I go to jail?"

"No, nothing' like that." Diggs said "Tell you what, as soon as this case is solved I'll help you find a good mother and father who'd love a hard working girl like you in their home and you'll be safe and sound in a nice warm bed with all your toys by your side. It's got to be a lot better then living in a playhouse all by yourself."

Doc sighed before she started to cry and said "Why... why did they leave me? I... I never wanted a life like this!"

"Hey now, take it easy kid." Diggs said

"Stop calling me Kid!" Doc cried "My name is Doc McStuffins!"

Diggs backed away for a while before Doc became sad again and said "Sorry... it's just that... with everything that's happening tonight... this had to happen... and now this... I... I..." then she went back to crying.

Diggs began to feel sorry for the little girl before he reached into his pocket and handed her a tissue saying "Here you go kid, dry those eyes. There's no need to cry over what's been done."

Doc sniffled as she took the tissue and dabbed her eyes before Diggs placed an arm around her and said "Look kid, I know it's not so easy losing your folks, I should know... I lost my parents too."

"You... you did?" Doc asked

"Yeah, they were murdered and from that they I swore that I would catch their killer and put him behind bars for good." Diggs said "When I grew up, that was just what I did and soon I began to solve case after case, never once looking back at the little orphan worm I had become."

"And what about Humpty?" Doc asked

"We grew up together and he was the only one who didn't make fun of me when I was younger..." Diggs said before he sighed and said "And the only one I couldn't drive away."

"What do you mean?" Doc asked

"After my folks died, I became angry, I took out my anger on everything and anyone who crossed me. I never got a chance to get adopted into a new family because they didn't want an angry kid around. I never got to be apart of another family, and I never got to make any friends with anyone in the orphanage." Diggs explained "But then Humpty comes along and he changed me. In fact, he's the reason why I am who I am now."

Doc frowned and wrapped her arms around the worm saying "So that's why you're his best friend... i'm sorry you had to have gone through such a rough childhood."

At first Diggs wanted to shove the kid off, but he couldn't bring himself to do it. Instead he patted her back and said "Well, i'm sorry about you losing your parents... but good things are going to stay happening to you and me tomorrow, just wait and see."

Doc smiled before she yet out a yawn and Diggs noticed "You gettin' sleepy kid?"

"No I... i'm not..." Doc started but she let out another yawn and her eyes began to droop.

Diggs chuckled before he picked up Doc and said "So Doc, uh, where do you usually sleep?"

"There's a mattress... in the next room." Doc explained sleepily

Diggs inched his way to the next room of the playhouse to see an old large mattress and a worn blanket on the floor. Diggs felt sorry that Doc had to sleep on the floor, but it wasn't like he could check her into a hotel or anything. He gently placed the kid into bed and Doc pulled the covers over her head before she began to shiver.

"Cold aren't you kid?" Diggs asked

Diggs looked at his coat before he took it off and placed it over Doc's body, warming her up before Doc leaned up and said "But Digs, your coat... I can't take it."

"Don't worry kid, I'll be okay." Diggs said "Just relax and go to sleep."

"Will you... sleep with me?" Doc asked "I don't feel safe sleeping alone."

Remembering the blanket Doc had covered him in, Diggs went over to get it before returning and crawled onto the mattress with Doc. Diggs thought for a moment about what to say before he said "So, uh, kid... why's your name Doc?"

"Doc is actually my nickname. My real first name is Dottie." Doc explained "You know, since Doc is short for Doctor."

"You know... I kind of like Dottie better then Doc." Diggs said "If that's alright with you."

"And I like saying Diggs better then saying Nightcrawler... is it okay?" Doc asked

"Sure it is." Diggs said "Now get some sleep kid, we've got a long day ahead of us... as soon as I can remember where those egg shell pieces went."

Doc smiled before she snuggled close to the worm and smiled as she began to fall fast asleep. Diggs wasn't comfortable with this at first but as he kept staring at Doc's peaceful sleeping face he began to feel something warm up in his chest. He picked up his coat and pulled it until it covered the girl's shoulders and he began to smile as he watched her sleep.

The toys watched from the next room before Diggs noticed them and said "Do you mind?"

The toys went away and the worm sighed before he got cozy on the mattress himself before he fell fast asleep.

* * *

The next morning Diggs opened his eyes to see a blue stuffed dragon looking right at him and shouting "Good morning!"

"GAHH!" Diggs screamed before he rolled out of bed and landed on the floor.

Doc woke up next and said "Diggs! Are you hurt?"

"Oh no," Diggs said sarcastically "I like having toys wake me up and make me scream early in the morning."

"Doc, guess what?" The blue dragon named Stuffy (Doc McStuffins) said

"What is it Stuffy?" Doc asked

"We did it! We did it!" Stuffy said "It took all night but we did it."

"Did what?" Diggs asked as he brushed himself off

"We found where Humpty's egg shell pieces flew off to!" Stuffy said

"What?" Diggs asked

"Really? How?!" Doc asked happily

"We spread the word to all the toys in the city and we found where the three pieces are, we have them on a list and everything!" Stuffy said

"Then let's go!" Doc said as she ran out the room happily.

"Wait up kid!" Diggs exclaimed as he picked up his coat and hat "I haven't gotten dressed up first!"


	7. Searching for the Shells

**Chapter Six: Searching for the Shells**

 _Before I even had a chance to wake up completely, the kid had already dragged me out of bed and right into the first location of the shells. And before we could wash up, we arrived in the meadow where we were shocked by what we saw._

Doc and Diggs were stunned when they saw an animal pile up as a young from deep inside it shouted "HELP! GET ME OUT OF HERE!"

"Hang on, we're coming!" Diggs shouted before he turned to Doc and said "Come on Doc, let's shove 'em off."

"Okay." Doc said

Working together the pair shoved and pushed back every animal they ran into from bears to sheep and bunnies. Doc had never seen the woodland animals behave this way before and she was worried that whoever was trapped in this dog pile was hurt. Finally they managed to drive the animals away and helped whoever it was up.

It was an 8 year old girl with wavy brown hair and blue eyes wearing a white tiara on her head, a purple gem around her neck, a light purple princess dress and matching purple shoes. Her name was Sofia (Disney's Sofia the first)

"You alright kid?" Diggs asked as he and Doc helped her up.

"I think so." Sofia said "But something is wrong with my story. Usually i'd sing for my animals to come but now they won't leave me alone for a minute."

"Wait, what does she mean by something is wrong with her story?" Doc asked

"You see, Sofia's whole life is based on a special book that is kept in a special library, like almost everybody else in Library City." Diggs explained "But if something is wrong with the book, then the whole story goes out of whack. Like that animal dog pile we had to push away. That's just one result of a messed up story."

"And it gets worse, everyone else has pages missing from their stories as well." Sofia said

"They are? How did that happen?" Doc asked

"It's been happening for days," Sofia explained "First it was Pete's Dragon, then it was the Fox and the Hound, and now my story! Someone is ruining our stories."

"Don't worry kid, I'm on the case." Diggs said "After all, I got to feeling that what happened to Humpty and those stories going outta whack are connected some how."

"One more thing." Sofia said.

She handed Doc an egg shell piece and said "I found this while picking flowers. Maybe you have a use for it?"

"Oh boy do we." Diggs said as he took the piece and put it in his hat.

* * *

 _After hearing how stories are being stolen from all over the city the first thing we went to was the Great Library, the place where all the classic stories ever told are kept. And when we reached it, it didn't take long to find the problem._

Doc were shocked when they found books scattered around and torn to shreds while Doc ran over to a book piece and said "This book is about Beauty and the Beast! Someone tore this in half! And it was my favorite bedtime story!"

"I found Mulan right over here." Diggs said as he picked up a book half, before something fell from the book. Diggs picked it up and looked at it carefully before Doc joined him.

"What's that?" Doc asked

"It's seaweed kid." Diggs said "And the only place you can find seaweed is in the water." He looked down to see a trail of puddles leaving from in and out of the room nearby and said "And where there's water, there are pirates."

* * *

 _After discovering the seaweed in the library, me and the kid headed for the docks where we were going to shiver some timers and ask those salty pirates what they were doing with pages with everyone's story._

They arrived at the doc and saw some pirates loading barrels onto their ship and Doc shivered with worry while Diggs went forward and approached the nearest pirate he could find and said "Alright boys, i have some questions and I want answers to them."

"What you want Nightcrawler?" the pirate asked

"I wanna know what you've done with those pages from those books at the great library and why your taking them away."

"Lay off worm, we don't got no pages!" another pirate said

"Diggs!" Doc cried as she ran over to the group with pages in her hand "Look at what I found in one of those barrels, pages and these are from Winnie the Pooh!"

Diggs snatched up the pages and said "Ha! Now what do you have to say about that?"

The pirate Diggs was talking to snatched back the pages and snapped "Gimmie those! The boss will kill us if we don't get these pages to Horrorland post paste!"

"Horrorland? So that's where the boss is hanging around!" Diggs exclaimed

"Boys! Let's barrel these trouble makers!" the pirate shouted.

The pirates grabbed Diggs and Doc and shoved them into barrels before casting them out to sea as the waves began to toss and turn them around like mad. Doc and Diggs tried to break free but when Doc's barrel began to leak in water she shouted "Diggs! Help! My Barrel is going under!"

"Hang on kid, i'm coming!" Diggs shouted as he tried to push out of the barrel with force.

CRASH!

Their barrels crashed onto shore and Diggs popped out of his barrel and landed with a thud in the sand. After wiping his face he saw Doc's barrel and inched over to it shouting "Kid, Doc! Are you still living?"

"Get me out of here!" Doc shouted from inside the barrel.

"Hang on kid, i'll get you outta there." Diggs said

He grabbed the lid and yanked on it with all his might before finally the lid broke off and Doc came out, coughing and soaked to the skin with sea water. Diggs went over to her side and patted her back to help her get the water out and he asked "That was some water ride, too bad it wasn't as amusing as the one in the waterpark."

"Well, it wasn't so bad." Doc said "Look at this." She crawled into her barrel and pulled out another egg shell piece.

Diggs laughed and said "This is great kid, just one more piece and we can put Hump back together again. As soon as we've got his body that is."

Doc smiled before she let out a sneeze and Diggs said "But first let's get out of these wet clothes." then his stomach let out a loud roar and Doc couldn't help but giggle as the boomworm rubbed his middle and said "And something to eat while we're at it."

"Good, i'm starving." Doc said "I'm so hungry I could eat a horse."

"Kid, I'm hungry enough to eat that encyclopedia we saw back at the library." Diggs said

Doc stared at him with a surprised look on her face.

"Just kidding kid, just kidding." Diggs said with a smile "How's about some frozen yogurt for the road?"

"Yes please." Doc said with a smile.


	8. The Ambush

**Chapter Seven: The Ambush**

 _After the kid and I ate we went on our way to find the last piece of Humpty, and I gotta admit, I was starting to become attached to the little kid... but that was a problem. You see, my line of work involves getting into danger, taking big risks and getting into gunfights. I can't put her thought all that. I can't put Doc in danger, I have to get her somewhere safe from the shadow and whoever was behind the crimes in the city, of Humpty's murder and the missing book pages. But first I had to bring this news to her gently... which I just didn't know how to do._

As they went down the path to the bayou where the final egg shell piece should be, Diggs was lost in his thought and Doc was too busy enjoying the birthday cake flavored dessert. He had to tell her she couldn't be with him anymore but how could he tell her that without hurting her feelings?

When Doc finished the cup she noticed the uneasy look on Diggs face and said "Diggs? What's wrong?"

"Kid... I... I don't know how to tell you this but..." Diggs sighed before he said "As soon as we find those egg shell pieces, I'm going to take you to the orphanage."

"What?" Doc asked in shock "Why?"

"This case is getting too dangerous for you," Diggs replied "I think it's time for me to go solo for the rest of the case."

"But what about what Humpty said? About you and I working on the mystery together?" Doc asked

"Well, we're parting ways so you can forget about that." Diggs said "Just find a nice patch of grass and stay there until I find a pay phone and call you a ride back to town."

"But I want to help you, you need me!" Doc cried

"No, I don't!" Diggs snapped angrily "I never needed you at all, I only took you because of my pal's request but all you have been doing is getting into more trouble than me!"

At that Doc was heartbroken by what the bookworm had said. Tears began to swell in her eyes and she ran away in tears. Diggs realized what he had said was wrong and went after her, shouting "Kid! Doc, come back! This place isn't safe! You could get lost or hurt or even eaten by the alligators! Come back!"

But nothing he said would bring her back and soon he ended up lost with Doc no where to be found. Diggs was angry at himself for letting this happen and he began to worry for her safety and he muttered to himself "This is just great, I'm lost in the swamps and I lost the kid. If anything happens to her I'll never forgive myself for this."

He inched around in circles trying to find Doc but the more he called out the more lost he became before he finally slumped down on a tree stump and said "I lost her... Oh, This is all my fault. I lost the kid."

He felt something nest to his tail when he moved it and looked down to see the last egg shell piece. He picked it up and said "Well, at least I found the last piece of Humpty."

"Diggs! Diggs help!"

Diggs jumped when he heard that voice, it was Doc! And she sounded like she was in danger! He rushed towards th path where the voice was coming from and he shouted "Hang in there Doc, I'm coming!"

"Diggs! Help me!"

The more he heard her cry out for help, the more determined he became to save her. He pushed past bushes, cattails and other swamp things to reach her but when he got close enough he was jumped by some monkeys and they tackled him and tied him up wit.h rope before they stopped and Diggs shouted "Let me go you banana loving freaks!"

then someone emerged from the bushes wearing a black trench coat and he cackled evilly before he said "How did you like my voice impression Nightcrawler? I sure had you fooled for a moment, didn't I?"

"What have you done with the kid?!" Diggs shouted in anger "If you harmed one hair on her head, so help me I'll... I'll..."

"Relax Nightcrawler," the hooded man said "She's right over there."

From the bushes where the hooded man came out came a monkey holding a cage with Doc, bound and gagged, locked inside.

"Kid!" Diggs cried

"Diggs!" Doc cried though her gag.

Diggs got angry and shouted "Let the kid go! She's hasn't done anything to you!"

"Ah, she's been helping you." The man said "And the boss says that you have to come with us to Horrorland, I'll take care of the kid, by making her gator bait!"

Doc's muffled cries of terror made Diggs angry at the hooded man and he shouted "Nobody's turning my kid into gator bait!"

Diggs struggled to break free but one of the monkeys threw a bag over his head and the hooded man carried Doc's cage away but Diggs was stronger, he untied himself and knocked the monkeys down before he ran after the man shouting "Come back here you coward and fight like a man!"

the hooded man held up Doc's cage over a gathering of alligators as they snapped their jaws and as he lowered the rope Doc became scared and kicked the cage, hoping she could open the door Diggs arrived and shouted "Give me back my kid or I'll plug you full of holes!"

"Oh no you don't Nightcrawler!" The man said before he let go of the cage and it fell towards the gators.

"No!" Diggs shouted. As quick as a bullet, he grabbed the man and with a big yank shoved the man right into the cage, knocking the cage onto the other side of the gators and safely onto dry land while the hooded man was bitten all over by the gators.

This gave Diggs a chance to get Doc out of Danger. He snuck past the busy gators and went to Doc's cage, where he broke it open and untied Doc.

"Kid, are you alright?" Diggs asked as he removed the gag from her mouth.

"Diggs, I'm sorry I ran away!" Doc cried

"I'm sorry I told you I didn't need you." Diggs replied.

just then the man returned, only the pair was shocked to see nothing under his remaining clothes. Diggs kept Doc behind him to protect her before more monkeys came and tackled Diggs again.

"Kid! Run!" Diggs shouted

Doc ran for her life while Diggs handled the monkeys. He had just knocked out the last monkey when suddenly Doc let out scream followed by a an alligator's jaws snapping and Diggs called out "Kid! Kid!"

Doc didn't respond.

"Kid!"

Again no response, then Diggs saw something white float in the swamp waters. He inched over to it and picked it up, it was Doc's doctor coat and it had a huge gator bite mark on it. Diggs felt his Heart beginning to break, cause he knew what this meant.

"No... No... It can't be... Oh Dottie..." Diggs said sadly.

Whack!

The hooded man punched Diggs out cold and he removed his clothes to reveal that he was invisible and he was named Invisible Manny (from Wonderbook: Diggs Nightcrawler)

"load him up boys. The boss will deal with him." Invisible Manny said

The monkeys began to pick up the worm and drag him away while Doc's toys watched on in worry and went deep into the swamps to avoid being captured.


	9. Doc to the Rescue

**Chapter Eight: Doc to the Rescue**

After Diggs was captured Stuffy and the rest of Doc's toys, Lambie the lamb, Chilly the snow man and Hallie the hippo nurse (All from Doc McStuffins) went deep into the swamp to find Doc.

"Doc! Doc!" they shouted "Doc, where are you?"

As they past a bush they heard sniffling coming from behind it and went around it to see Doc, huddling herself and crying. They also noticed she was dirty and her doctor jacket was missing, but her stethoscope was in perfect tact, other then the mud on it that is.

"Doc!" Hallie cried in alarm as she waddled over to the crying girl "Are you alright?"

"No... no i'm not." Doc sobbed.

"And what happened to your coat?" Lambie asked in concern.

"An alligator ripped it off me and ate it before he spat it out." Doc explained

"Whoa, now that's sounds much more exciting then selling newspapers." Stuffy said

"I was almost eaten!" Doc exclaimed "I was held hostages by monkeys! And I was almost murdered by an invisible mad man! This isn't exciting, it's dangerous!" she then became said again and said "I wanna go back to the city... Diggs was right, I don't belong out here... I don't even deserve to be his partner."

"Partner or no, I saw something sparkle in that worm's eyes." Hallie said "And that was love dearie. Real love. He did save your life didn't he?"

Doc nodded and wiped away a tear.

"And when he took you out to eat and gave you that cake flavored ice cream for dessert?" Lambie asked

Doc nodded again.

"And when he got you out of that barrel? And took you on an adventure, and all that cool stuff he did with you?" Stuffy asked "I think he really enjoyed having you around."

"Did he?" Doc asked

"Oh yeah sure," Chilly said "We toys can since stuff like that, and if you were his toy, he'd definitely love you and play with you like you play with us."

"And now he's in trouble." Hallie said "Now are you going to just going to mope around or are you going to pick yourself up and fallow those trouble makers."

Doc got up and said "We're going to find Diggs and save him. And i'm going to need help from all of you."

"We knew you'd say that sugar." Hallie said with a grin

"Now I need my bike." Doc said "Too bad I left it..." she looked up an noticed that her bike was parked right next to a tree and said "Guys! You brought my bike!"

"Of course we did." Stuffy said "How did you think we got here?"

Doc smiled before she wiped her tear stained face clean with her sleeves and said "Alright guys, Detective Doc McStuffin is on the case. And the first thing we're going to do is find those tracks and find a shortcut to Horrorland."

* * *

Deep in the darkest dungeons Diggs dangled a few inches from the ground in a cage and he sighed as he looked around before he returned his attention to Doc's ruined coat he held in all his arms. He had never felt so guilt ridden in all his life, or so miserable. Doc was a good kid, a very good kid. She didn't deserve to have been eaten. She deserved much better.

He looked at the torn jacket sadly and said "Oh kid... I... I'm so sorry... I never meant for this to happen. I'm sorry." He pulled the jacket closer, but just hugging it didn't make him feel better. He wanted Doc in his arms, not her jacket.

Suddenly the door opened and Diggs looked up to see Bitsy walk down the stairs and up to him saying "Diggs! I knew you had to be here!"

Diggs sighed and said "Hey Bitsy."

"Diggs? What's wrong?" Bitsy asked "Aren't you glad to see me?"

"Not really..." Diggs said.

Bitsy saw the jacket and said "Isn't that your kid's jacket?"

"It was... before she got eaten by the gators." Diggs said sadly "Now all I have left is this... but it's not the same."

"Oh, i'm so sorry Diggs." Bitsy said "The least I can do for you is take those egg pieces off your hands, I overheard the boss say he was going to search you for 'em a while ago... I'm sure it's what your kid would've wanted."

Upon hearing that Diggs took the egg shell pieces from his hat and slipped them though the bars before Bitsy grabbed them and said "Thanks for cooperating Diggs."

"I've had enough of this whodunit mystery game angel." Diggs said "After I catch this boss i'm going to retire from detective work and find a nice safe job where nobody will ever hurt anyone I care about ever again. I've already lost my best friend, and my kid... I just can't take losing another person I care about anymore."

"Sorry to hear that Diggs," Bitsy said before she added "but don't worry, you'll meet up with them soon enough."

"What are you taking about?" Diggs asked

Then Bitsy let out and evil laugh before saying "Because _I AM_ The boss! I'm the one who murdered Humpty, who ordered Invisible Manny and those goons to do my dirty work and steal stories from everyone in town, who ordered your kid's demise and who's just about to get what she's always dreamed of."

Diggs was shocked but his shock turned into anger as he asked "Why Bitsy? Why kill, cheat, double cross and steal from everyone else?!"

"Because I deserve better then being a two bit singer from a lousy three line rhyme." Bitsy said "I began stealing everyone's stories so that their romance, drama, adventure, peril and more would all be mine! But then Humpty began to suspect and when he tried to call the cops on me, I had him snuffed."

"And Doc? What about her? She didn't deserve to die!" Diggs shouted angrily.

"But she was becoming a pain." Bitsy said "And since she was helping you, I had to make sure she would be out of the picture. Besides, when was the last time anyone else ever looked at my rhyme and said "She's my hero" or "I wanna grow up just like her." or..."

"You're no hero, you're a monster!" Diggs shouted angrily "A villain! Nobody loves a villain!"

"But they'll love me." Bitsy replied with a smile "At seven o' clock, I will become the biggest story in town and soon everyone will love me, adore me, worship me! And there is nothing you can do about it!"

"And what makes you say that?" Diggs asked

"Because in case you haven't noticed, your a worm on a hook. And you know what that means." Bitsy pulled a lever and the floor at the bottom of the cage opened up to reveal piranhas and the cage began to lower towards them. Bitsy waved the shell pieces in her hands before she left though the door saying "Bye Diggsie, it's been fun. But now I've got a book to publish."

As she closed the doors Diggs snarled angrily before he shouted "Get back here you! I don't care that your a dame, i'll punch your lights out, i'll slaughter you! I'll murder you and see how you like it! I'll... I'll..."

Suddenly the doors opened again, but this time it wasn't Bitsy. It was Doc and her toys!

"K... Kid?" Diggs asked, rubbing his eyes in disbelief.

"Hold on Diggs, i'm getting you out of there." Doc said.

She closed the floor doors with the lever and unlocked the cage with a key. The moment he was out, the first thing Diggs did was gently touch Doc's cheeks with his fingers and he said "D-Doc... Dottie... your alive..."

"Yes, I know." Doc said "Wait, did you just call me-"

Diggs wrapped her in a huge hug and held her close, nearly shedding tears as he hugged the girl tightly. Doc was surprised for a moment before she grinned and hugged him back.

"Oh kid... I thought..." Diggs began but couldn't finish as he choked a sob

"Are you... crying?" Doc asked

Diggs suddenly let go of Doc and cleared his throat as he fixed himself up and said "Uh, no kid. I... I was just... It's just stuffy down here. Come on Kid, we have to find Bitsy and stop her from reaching the best seller list. I'll explain on the way."

He and Doc rushed out of the dungeon with the toys close behind and the group ran as fast as they could to confront Bitsy and save the stories of Library City before time ran out.


	10. The Climax

**Chapter Nine: The Climax**

After they had escaped the dungeon, Doc, Diggs and the toys arrived at a laboratory where they hid behind some boxes and watched Bitsy plastered together a storybook from others' stories with the help of a Frankenstein monster like minion. "Just a few more pages Frankie," Bitsy said "And then i'll throw the switch and be the biggest story in town!"

"She's gone nutty kid, we've got to stop her." Diggs said

"How?" Doc asked

Diggs looked around until he spotted Humpty's body and he said "First, we're going to need a distraction while we put the Hump back together once and for all."

"I'll go!" Stuffy shouted before he grabbed Lambie and Chilly and ran forward yelling "CHARGE!"

Bitsy and Frankie looked down to see the three toys charging towards them and Bitsy sighed "You gotta be kidding me."

When the toys tried to grab her legs she gave them a big kick and knocked them all back to the ground. But the toys kept charging all the same. Meanwhile Diggs, Doc and Hallie were putting Humpty back together and they placed the last piece of the egg back into place the same time Bitsy threw the switch and...

ZAP! ZAP! ZAP!

Electricity sparked around the room, and some of those sparks hit Humpty and brought him back to life. The egg groaned as he rolled back up and said "What happened? Where am I?"

"Mr. Dumpty!" Doc exclaimed happily before she gave the egg a hug.

"It's good to have you back pal." Diggs said with a smile as he lifted his hat a bit.

"Diggs!" Humpty exclaimed "You're here... wherever here is."

They heard some evil laughter and turned to see Bitsy holding up a patched up book in the air as she said "Now I am the biggest story in town!"

"Bitsy! Stop this!" Humpty shouted, startling Bitsy as he came out into the open along with Diggs and Doc "This is madness! Stealing everyone's stories! I should have called the police when I have had the chance!"

"And I should have left you out to dry in the sun!" Bitsy said back before she held her book tight and said "Frankie! Get them!"

Frankie marched towards the group as Bitsy ran away with the book in her hands. Diggs and Humpty raised their fists ready to fight, when suddenly Frankie toppled over and landed with a thud on the ground, unable to get up again. They looked up and saw that Stuffy, Chilly and Lambie had tripped him with a cord and were smiling.

"Let's go after Bitsy!" Diggs said.

They ran after Bitsy as fast as they could before Invisible Manny and the monkeys jumped out and try to pounce them but Humpty and Diggs tackled them while Doc and her toys ran ahead to catch Bitsy. Diggs noticed and shouted "No Kid, it's dangerous!"

"I don't care, someone has to stop her!" Doc shouted before she ran outside with her toys.

Diggs couldn't help but smile as he said "That kid's got spunk." before he threw a punch at a monkey and went back to the brawl.

Doc and her toys ran outside in the pouring rain and chased after Bitsy all the way to the top, where lightening struck the top, revealing a large pipe as water went down it like a whirlpool. Bitsy was terrified by this.

"This can't be!" Bitsy exclaimed in fright "Not the waterspout!" Then she realized something else "Wait, where's my book?!"

"Here it is." Doc said.

Bitsy turned around to see Doc reading her patched up book and she snarled "Give that back to me you little brat!"

"Why should I?" Doc asked "It was never yours, all you did was patch this up with pages from other books! Besides, this story is so mixed up, it doesn't make since!"

"Give me the book you little beast." Bitsy said again "Or I'll rip it right out of your hands!"

Doc just frowned and began to rip pages right out of the book, sending the pages flying into the air, as Bitsy screamed and cried "What are you doing!?"

"I'm making sure everyone else has their stories!" Doc said, watching the pages magically fly back to the ground and rejoin the other pages in their proper books.

The moment Manny and his monkey goons were down and out, fallowing with Diggs covering the man in permanent ink, the egg and bookworm rushed to the top as fast as they could and by the time they reached the top Doc had torn out the last page out of Bitsy's book and tossed the cover away.

"Way a good kid!" Diggs said with a smile.

Doc smiled before Bitsy grabbed Doc and held the girl over the waterspout saying "Nobody move! Take another step closer and I will drop the kid down the spout!"

"You wouldn't dare!" Humpty exclaimed

Seeing Doc in danger made Diggs' blood boil in anger and without even thinking he marched up towards her and said "Alright Bitsy, you've gone too far, let her go or I'll rip that smug clean off your face!"

Bitsy was about to respond when Doc bit her lower arm, making her cry out in pain and Diggs pulled the girl out of the way and shoved Bitsy down the waterspout, but as Doc tried to grab on to him all she could grab was his hat before she watched Bitsy and Diggs go down the waterspout together.

"DIGGS!" Doc shouted in terror.

Then the tower began to shake before it began to fall apart and Humpty cried "The whole place is coming apart!"

"We gotta get outta here!" Lambie cried "I don't wanna get squished!"

"But... But Diggs..." Doc said as she looked down the spout.

"Come on my dear, we have to go!" Humpty said as he took her arm and they ran down the path as the spout came tumbling down along with the castle. Humpty, Doc, Lambie, Chilly and Stuffy ran for their lives out of the castle through the draw bridge before they ran up a hill and watched as the castle came crashing down until it was nothing but a pile of rubble.

After a moment of silence Doc held up Diggs' hat sadly and began to cry as her tears dripped down from her face to the hat.

Humpty placed his hand on the girl's shoulder gently and said "It happens sometimes in a line of duty, but Diggs Nightcrawler will always be remembered as a good man who sought out for the truth and justice till the bitter end."

"I... I want Diggs back..." Doc cried as her tears continued to fall down from her face "I... I wish I could be with him again..."

"Wish granted kid." said a voice from behind them.

With a loud gasp they turned and from behind a tree came Diggs Nightcrawler, soaking wet but safe and sound with a smile on his face as he wringed some water out of his clothes.

"DIGGS!" Doc cried happily before she tackled him in a hug and Diggs hugged her back.

"Diggs! You old codger you! We thought you had drowned!" Humpty said as he ran over to his friend while Doc gave him back his hat.

"I thought so too," Diggs said as he put his hat back on his head before he motioned to a pond behind him "But that spout worked two different ways. I went one way and Bitsy went the other. And luckily mine led to that duck pond over there."

Doc continued to hug him as she cried "I'm so glad your back Diggs, I... I would've have missed you so badly."

"Don't worry kid," Diggs said as he patted her back "Other then my soggy wet clothes and cold I'll probably get later, i'm fine. Now let's go return those stories and clear our names."


	11. Doc's Whole New Life

**Chapter Ten: Doc's Whole New Life**

After they had returned to Liberty City, Diggs, Doc, Humpty, Chilly, Stuffy, Lambie and Hallie returned all the stolen stories back to their proper places and soon everyone's story returned to normal. And with Humpty back, he helped clear Diggs and Doc's names and prove they were innocent.

Three weeks later everything returned to normal, but Doc was out of a job due to her boss hiring someone else in her place and she had no where else to go when a new family bought her house and removed her playhouse.

Luckily Diggs told he she could stay at his place before he took her home to his house and live with him. Doc was so happy to be with him and soon made herself comfortable in her new place with her toys. Diggs was glad to have her around a bit longer, but he was worried that sooner or later someone would find out about her and would try to take Doc away from him.

Unless...

He got an idea.

One night as Doc was playing with her toys once last time, Diggs went up to her and said "Time for bed kid."

"Okay." Doc said

She picked up her toys and walked over to her bedroom as Diggs asked her "Did you remember to brush your teeth?"

"Yes, Diggs." Doc said as she climbed into bed

"Did you remember to do your homework?" Diggs asked

"Yes I did." Doc said as she pulled the covers over her body.

"Did you remember to use the restroom?" Diggs asked

"Diggs!" Doc cried as she playfully pushed him away.

"What? I was just asking." Diggs said "Anything else you might have forgotten to do?"

Doc thought about it before she smiled and said "Now that you mention it... I did forget something." She jumped up and wrapped the surprised bookworm in a big hug as she smiled and said "Good night Diggs... see you tomorrow."

Diggs smiled before he hugged Doc back and said "That's better." as they parted Diggs ruffled Doc's hair playfully as she giggled and said "Now get some sleep kid, tomorrow's your birthday and I have something big planned for us."

"Are we going somewhere?" Doc asked

"If I told you, it'll spoil the surprise." Diggs said with a chuckle "Now go to sleep."

Doc nodded before she curled up in bed with her toys in her arms and fell asleep. Diggs smiled and left the room, closing the door but not before he whispered "Good night kiddo... sleep dreams."

* * *

The next morning, Diggs took Doc to his office and Doc noticed that the office looked a little different. It was clean from Egg yolk, but it had been cleaned up and a small desk next to Diggs' and a small hand made plaque on the little one that said "Dottie Nightcrawler" on it.

"Dottie Nightcrawler?" Doc asked before she realized something "I... Does this mean..."

"Yeah kid, i'm adopting you." Diggs said "You didn't think that one day I would leave you in someone else's care, would I? After all we've been though together, i'm never going to let you out of my sight again. And your not only are you my daughter, your my most trusted partner, which means we're going to be solving more cases together from now on."

"We are?" Doc asked

"And look behind your desk." Diggs said "Your presents are there for you."

Doc ran over to the other side of her desk and found a fedora and a detective coat on the chair. Doc smiled and slipped on the coat and placed the fedora on her head. Now she felt like a real detective.

"Oh Diggs, thank you!" Doc cried happily

"I was worried for a minute you wouldn't like it." Diggs said "Since, you know, you've always wanted to be a doctor and all... but I can't really afford to start a collage fund for you, so medical school is out..."

"I don't care about that Diggs." Doc said "I don't care if I never become a doctor, I'd rather be a detective like you then anything else in the world. I love you Dad."

Diggs smiled as Doc ran up to him and gave him a great big hug. Diggs felt so proud of his daughter that he shed tears of joy and said "That's my baby alright."

Doc smiled as they continued to hug until someone rang the door bell and they parted as Diggs said "Ready to solve our first case as a father-daughter team Dottie?"

"You bet Dad." Doc said with a happy smile.

The camera changes to outside their office as Diggs opened the door and Doc stood there before the camera goes up to the moon before it changes from a clear night to a misty night as '40 Years Later' appeared below it and we return to the window of Diggs' office, only it wasn't Diggs' office anymore.

A 40 year older Doc was working on a connect the dots picture to pass the time and her voice, from the start of the whole story, narrated

 _"40 years later, I took over my dad's work, which I made it bloom into the best detective head quarters around, with more detectives, more allies, and even more enemies. But I'll never forget my father, Diggs Nightcrawler, and how our first adventure changed my life for the better."_

The door to her office opened up and in came a detective with a bullet case in a plastic bag as he said "Ms. Nightcrawler! Look at what my team found at the scene of the crime! What do you make of it?"

Doc smiled before she took out her magnifying class and said "Let's take a closer look at the clue, shall we?"

 **The End.**


End file.
